Keep Moving Forward
by VanillaFlowerz
Summary: A promise and an Apocalypse, the two words never go together, because an apocalypse breaks promises and promises can't be made in an apocalypse. But no one warned the people of Rivercreek, Maine there'd be an outbreak of flesh craving monsters roaming amok. Many can't keep promises in the outbreak, but the few that can keep moving forward to make it happen. -SYOC CLOSED-
1. OC FORMAT

** So, this will be my second HOTD SYOC! I wanted to try something a little bit different, and don't worry, I'll still be working really hard on Dead High as well, and I'll have Star helping me too!**

**Okay, so I'll lay down the rules for you!**

**1: Your OC can be any age, as long as they're not an infant, but your OC can have a child in their care.**

**2: You have to use the format that I have given you**

**3: You can submit the maximum of two OC's **

**4: Send the format to me via PM!**

**5: This is the most important one…Have fun while making them!**

**So, some story info! The story takes place in a town that I made up: Rivercreek, Maine. It's in the winter, and the year is 2014, so this year! And so, let's begin shall we?**

**BASIC INFO**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Religion:**

**Sexuality:**

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Skin Tone/Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Etc:**

**1****st**** Outfit:**

**2****nd**** Outfit:**

**Sleepwear:**

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Occupation:**

**PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Illnesses:**

**Love Interest:**

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do They Prefer? (Long, Close, Etc.):**

**How Do They Fight:**

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon:**

**Secondary Weapon:**

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**School Sports/Clubs (If in school):**

**School Status (If in School):**

**OC's First and Later Opinion of Bryn and/or Seth:**

**How Did They Meet Bryn and/or Seth:**

**Relation to Bryn and/or Seth (Before Apocalypse):**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>BASIC INFO<strong>

**Full Name:** Bryn Whitelock

**Nickname/Alias:** 'B' or Bee

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **19

**Nationality:** American

**Ethnicity:** None

**Religion:** Christian

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Skin Tone/Color:** Fair, but a tad bit pale

**Eye Color:** Hazel

**Hair Color:** Light brown

**Hair Style:** Mid-back length, wavy, she mainly has her hair down, but when hard at work, she has it up in a hairclip

**Build/Body Type:** Slim, petite

**Height/Weight:** 5'6 126 lbs

**Scars/Tattoos/Etc:** A scar across her stomach, they had to cut her open to get her baby, Christopher out

**1****st**** Outfit:** Loose, grey hoodie with Micky Mouse on the front, grey sweatpants, white socks, wedding ring, and charm bracelet with her, her baby, and her husband's name on it

**2****nd**** Outfit:** White, long sleeve shirt, black thin winter coat with fur rimmed hood, white skinny jeans, white combat boots, wedding ring, fingerless gloves, and her charm bracelet

**Sleepwear: **A mid-thigh length, long sleeved, baby blue night gown

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History:** Bryn was always the soft spoken, kind young girl. She never harmed anyone in her life for she was always so kind and always brought joy into her life. Bryn always got god grades and never got anything lower than a B when it came to school. She was loved by everyone and never went through any trouble in her life. Then, in middle school, she met Seth Whitelock, the school's bad boy. She never let his bad influence get to her, and managed to still be the good girl she always was, even when he finally asked her out and she said yes. Most expected the two to be done in less than a month, but they were truly in love, though no one approved of the fact he wasn't exactly the perfect guy for her. And in her last year of high school, at eighteen, she found herself pregnant with her soon to be little Christopher. Her parents wanted her to get rid of the baby, but she refused and her and Seth got their own place, and finished off high school. When she turned nineteen, proposed to her two months before Christopher was born, and they got married the month before he was born, and later on Christopher was born, but she had to be cut open to have the baby and so she went through it. She was currently living with Seth and her newborn baby, Christopher when the apocalypse started.

**Family:** Mother: Chelsea White

Father: David White

Husband: Seth Whitelock

Son: Christopher Whitelock

**Occupation:** Stay at home mom

**PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:** Sweet, kind, and soft spoken, Bryn is loved by everyone and doesn't dare to hurt anyone's feelings. She never makes any enemies, until the apocalypse started. She is always sweet, especially on children. Of course, she is very protective of women as well, especially if they have a kid. Yes, Bryn protects the men in the group, but she doesn't do it all the time, for she has a newborn son that she needs to keep safe from the undead clutches. Although she has a sweet side, as the outbreak happens, Bryn gains a side that does know how to fight back, since she wants to find Seth and keep her baby boy safe. So when the apocalypse, don't get in the way of her and her mother/wifely ways.

**Strengths:** Multitasking, gets along with everyone most of the time, and is amazing with knives

**Weaknesses:** Easily distracted, puts others before herself, and isn't very good with guns

**Likes:** Family, chocolate (Her pregnancy cravings got her hooked on it), and holding Christopher

**Dislikes:** Being alone, someone taking Christopher out of her sight, being called weak for having a baby, and others telling her to give up on finding Seth

**Fears:** To lose both Seth and Christopher

**Secrets:** None

**Illnesses:** None

**Love Interest:** She's a married woman! She's truly in love with Seth.

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do They Prefer? (Long, Close, Etc.): **Close

**How Do They Fight:** She gets close to the enemy, and makes sure that she's at a position that she won't get attacked and kills them, she'd rather use knives because, well, she used to cook all of the time.

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon:** Knives

**Secondary Weapon:** Baseball bat

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**School Sports/Clubs (If in school):** She hasn't started college yet, but is working on it

**School Status (If in School):** Same as last answer

**Other: **None

**BASIC INFO**

**Full Name:** Seth Whitelock

**Nickname/Alias:** As Bryn calls him, Sethy-Wethy

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Nationality:** American

**Ethnicity:** None

**Religion:** Complicated

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Skin Tone/Color:** Pale

**Eye Color:** Dark blue

**Hair Color:** Dark brown

**Hair Style:** Short, messy

**Build/Body Type:** Slim, tall, not real muscular

**Height/Weight:** 5'9 132 lbs

**Scars/Tattoos/Etc:** None

**1****st**** Outfit:** Thin, black coat, black sweater, black jeans, black combat boots, black beanie, and wedding ring

**2****nd**** Outfit:** His thin, black coat, grey sweat shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and wedding ring

**Sleepwear:** Black pajama bottoms, no top

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History:** Seth was always called a troubled child, perhaps it was because of his abusive step mother that he turned cold and got in trouble a lot. His father was never around when his son was beaten and tortured, so it's kind of a twist on Cinderella for Seth. Eventually, he ran away and lived with his friend and his friend's family. He got a bad title for doing that. In middle school, he met Bryn, and he didn't really see her as anything, but a teacher's pet that did everything right and lived the perfect life. And so he despised her, even though she'd help tutor him after all his other tutors gave up on him. Eventually, he grew a soft spot and would protect Bryn from any harm that threatened to come her way. He then confessed that he had fallen in love and Bryn smiled and said that she had too. Seth gave her anything that she wanted and never pressured her into anything she wasn't ready for or didn't want to do. He even tried his best to shield her from insults in high school. In their last year, she became pregnant and everyone expected him to take off, but instead he picked her up and gave her a kiss, smiling, saying that he was going to be a father. A few months later, after being so nervous, he proposed, a month later, they got married, and then later had Christopher. He was terribly afraid that he'd lose her while in labor, but luckily she lived and he had never been happier. The day of the apocalypse, he had just left Bryn and Christopher at home to go to work when the apocalypse happened.

**Family:** Step-Mother: Anne Whitelock

Father: Nicholas Whitelock

Wife: Bryn Whitelock

Son: Christopher Whitelock

**Occupation:** Works part-time as a mechanic

**PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:** Seth seems cold and distant when you first meet him, but as you get to know him, he's a really kind and great guy, which is one of the reasons that Bryn fell in love with him. He loves those that get close to him and won't ever let them down, laying down his life to protect those that he loves. Just like Bryn, he also has a parental figure and sometimes his fatherly/ husbandly side comes out when he's helping someone. He can easily see from everyone's points of view and doesn't judge because throughout all his life he's been nothing, but judged. Though he's kind, don't ever insult Bryn or Christopher, otherwise he'll get a dark look and he'll grab you by your shirt collar and spew every insult in the book at you. Just like Bryn, don't get in the way of him and family.

**Strengths:** Focused, never gives up, never lets others down, doesn't leave anyone behind

**Weaknesses:** Angered easily at the mere mention of his family, once he has a goal in mind he won't ever stop at anything to achieve it.

**Likes:** Bryn, Christopher, sweets, spicy foods

**Dislikes:** Being talked down to, others insulting his family

**Fears:** Losing Christopher and Bryn

**Secrets:** He had been abused all his childhood

**Illnesses:** None

**Love Interest:** He's a married man! He's truly in love with Bryn!

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do They Prefer? (Long, Close, Etc.): **Long

**How Do They Fight:** He prefers to use guns from a distance, duck behind a car, aim, and fire!

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon:** Hand gun

**Secondary Weapon: **Wrench

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**School Sports/Clubs (If in school):** None

**School Status (If in School):** None

**Other: **None


	2. o1: Just The Beginning

**CAST**

_Bryn and Seth Whitelock. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . VanillaFlowerz_

_Zoey and Keith Gates . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AndSheBecameAMystery_

_Jasmine Jackson and Fernando Hernandez Meza . . . . . . . Ghost132_

_Zack Taylor and Lynn Evans . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ShinBP_

_Diana Faith . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JollyRancher . PrettyAnime_

_Kendall Laron . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LARONRX_

_Vincent and Dean Woods . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . enarmonios _

_Curtis James Winchester . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SkylineArmy98_

_Cassandra Rae Henderson and Elliot Gabrielle Bishop . . . Yonna9queen_

_Nathan Aiken . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . KiokiSorunu _

_Callum Lucius Collins and Iris . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mookiebear12_

_Marisita Figueroa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TissueMonster_

_Dainty Trestorous . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Awesome D.T_

_Rhythm Bell Progis and Furvus Triga Progis . . . . . . . ._

_Alexandria R. of Lexington . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Madork Gunna_

_Isabella Fernandez . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Fearless-Life_

_Jacob Hightower . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bluefoot_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter o1<strong>

_Just the Beginning_

* * *

><p>The nineteen year old young adult stood in front of the stove, humming to the tunes blaring from the television in living room next door. She stood a subtle 5'6, her light brown, mid-back waves were pulled up into a messy bun, a loose grey hoodie with Mickey Mouse's face plastered on the front, plain grey sweatpants, and white socks. Her left hand's ring finger donned a ring, her wrist a charm bracelet with three names: Bryn, Seth, Christopher. At the sound of laughter, Bryn Whitelock peered over her shoulder and through the doorway, her son, Christopher sat in his father—Seth's lap, cooing and beaming at the sight of Elmo appearing on the television. Seth held his son, helping him sit up so he didn't have to strain himself to look at the screen. A smile spread across the woman's face. "Hey Bryn! I have a question." Seth called.<p>

"What's that?"

"What the hell is this garbage?"

She lowered her head and laughed to herself. "It's Sesame Street; it's a kid's show Seth."

"Oh."

Bryn flipped the switch on the stove, removing the pan and scraping the eggs onto a plate with pancakes. She looked to the window, the curtains drawn giving her a clear view of the apartment complex next door. She didn't particularly like the view nor living in an apartment building, in fact she preferred to live in a small house in a nice neighborhood, where her darling Christopher could grow up, darting across the front yard with the neighbor kids. A sigh escaped her as a pair of warm arms embraced her from behind. Seth held her, his face buried into the crook of her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin giving her goosebumps, her stomach doing flip. Bryn felt as though she were ready to melt. Despite being with Seth for years now, he never failed to give her this feeling. "You okay?"

"Yes." She squeaked out.

She felt his lips curl up into a grin against her neck. "I wonder…Which would be a better breakfast? The one you've made, or you yourself?"

Blushing, Bryn turned in her husband's arms, his grasp loosening to allow her to move around freely. Seth stood at 5'9, his dark brown hair messy, unkempt even, and short, his dark blue eyes hinted that the dangerous boy she met back in junior high was still inside, but there was a kindness to them. He wore a black sweater, black jeans, and black combat boots. He wasn't extremely muscular, but when pressed up against his body one could definitely feel the definition on his slim body. A grin was still tugging at his mouth. "We have an audience." Bryn said, noticing a bubbling Christopher in his playpen near the kitchen doorway.

Seth kissed her throat, causing her to shudder. He laughed and planted a gentle one on her forehead. "Alright. I'll stop here for now."

"Besides, you'd be late for work if you didn't."

The nineteen year old male groaned. "Aw, come on B. You just had to mention that, didn't you?"

Bryn smiled and handed her beloved a plate of food. "Eat up."

Seth rolled his eyes, and made his way to the table. Bryn headed for the playpen, picking up Christopher, who seemed to get happier at the sight over his mother. A big grin spread across her childish face and she planted a kiss on his cheek. He squealed with delight and burst into giggles. She grabbed a bottle of milk from the counter and Christopher opened his mouth willingly, clamping down. His small hands met the sides of the bottle, Bryn assisting her child.

"He's a lucky squirt, I'll give him that."

"Are you jealous because he's _way_ cuter than you?"

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Aw, I love you."

"I love you too…Just wish I could spend more time with you guys…"

A frown found its way to Bryn's face. Seth didn't get to spend a lot of time with her nor Christopher. He worked full-time, leaving early in the morning, and not returning until late at night when Bryn was already curled up under the sheets, Christopher dreaming away in his crib. "I'm sorry. I swear, I'm trying really hard to get into college so I can get a good job. That way…We can have that house we always dreamed of and you wouldn't have to be away all of the time."

Seth closed his eyes and when he opened them, he had a soft smile. "Don't stress so much B. You just do what you can now, we'll find a way. We always have after all. Things will get a bit easier when Chris starts school, then you can do things during the day. If that's what you want. You don't need to rush things, slow and steady wins the race." He winked.

She smiled. "Since when did you become so wise?"

He opened his mouth to answer, when his cell went off. A sigh. "Sorry. I've got to head to work, Marie will kill me if I'm late."

"It's okay." Bryn said, taking away Christopher's bottle that he was now letting hang loosely in his mouth. She took a napkin and dabbed at the milk dribbling down his chin.

Seth took his dishes to the sink and left the kitchen, Bryn close behind. He pulled on his coat and opened up the door. "I'll see you guys later."

Bryn leaned forward, a hand on Seth's shoulder as she planted a kiss on his lips. Seth pulled her close by her waist, deepening the kiss, his phone beeped again and he groaned, pulling away. "Sorry."

"Seth?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me you'll come home safely."

Taken aback by his wife's unusual request, Seth sputtered for a response, "Bryn, I—"

"Promise."

"I…I promise. I'll come back home in one piece, not a single scratch on me. Although, if you get a call from the hospital—"

Bryn slapped his shoulder, her lower lips puckered slightly in a pout. "I mean it Seth."

He laughed and kissed both her and Christopher on the cheek. "I know. I'll be fine, don't worry so much. You'll get grey hair before you even hit twenty."

She rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Seth."

"I love you."

"I love you too…And you." He pinched Christopher's nose, who shook his head and blinked a few times before laughing.

Seth took a step out the door, glancing over his shoulder at his wife. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to leave, something deep down in his gut told him to stay home, take a day off, he'd earned it. He shrugged off the feeling, he wasn't working for himself right now, he was working to support his wife and child. The young male jogged down the hall, listening to the soft click of the door being shut.

"Daddy will be alright." Bryn said as she moved away from the door, not bothering to lock it. She placed Christopher down in his playpen and turned on the small television on the counter— the one in the living room had long been off—and sitting at the table, holding her head in her hands.

_Daddy will be alright._ She didn't know if she were saying it to Christopher who was oozing with joy, or if it were to herself. Running a hand over her face, she looked at the television a reporter stood in front of police tape, their mouth moving a mile a minute. An ambulance was behind him, as well as a few officers. _Probably another murder…_

Hearing the sound of the phone, Bryn stood, the chair scraping against the tile. She moved to her bedroom where the phone remained on the bed. "Bryn speaking."

"BRYN!"

"Callum?" Bryn scrunched up her face in confusion. "Is everything okay?"

"Where are you?! Are you at the apartment with Seth and Christopher?!"

Bryn stammered, and finally got out, "I-I'm at the apartment, b-but Seth just left for work. Why? Is everything okay? D-do you want me to call him?"

"Stay where you are! I'm taking Iris and we're coming to get you! For now, lock the door! Shut and lock the windows! Don't go out, and don't let _anyone_, you hear me Bryn?! _ANYONE_, but me inside!"

"C-Callum?! What's going on?!"

"Just wait for me to get there! It'll be easier to explain in person!"

"W-wait!"

_Click._

A numb feeling overcame Bryn as she stood beside her bed, only the dial tone going off in her ear. _Lock the doors…Shut and lock the windows…Don't go outside, don't let anyone in…What the hell was going on?!_ Christopher's crying snapped her out of her thoughts, and she dropped the phone, hurrying for the kitchen, slamming into the wall once and turning into the room where her child was. "Shut up!" A voice screamed in a whispered voice.

"…Who are you?"

The figure hovering over Christopher's playpen straightened. It was a man. He had black curls, hazel eyes, and was dressed as though he'd just came in from outside. He put his hands in the air. "I'm Oliver. Just looking for some place to hide until the heat dies down. I don't mean any harm to you or this cute kid."

Bryn's eyes flickered to her bedroom doorway just down the small hall. "How did you get in?"

"Yeah. It wasn't a very smart idea to leave your door unlocked at a time like this, especially when you're home alone with a defenseless infant.

She narrowed her eyes into slits. "What did you do? Try every door on every floor until you came across mine?"

"In a way." He shrugged, slowly lowering his hands.

"Don't."

Oliver blinked and tilted his head back, staring at her down his nose. "And why's that?"

"I'm not an idiot…You're armed. If you so much as move a muscle, I'm calling the cops. Get out…And it'll be like it never happened. We're even. We don't get shot, and you don't get carted away in the back of a police cruiser."

"Trust me sweetheart, the last thing on any officer's mind is someone breaking and entering. They're too busy dealing with cannibalism."

Bryn shifted, confused. It happened so fast, she didn't have time to react, Oliver was on her. The man slammed her up against the wall, knocking the air from her lungs and Christopher's screeching got louder. He pinned her hands to the wall and glared down at her. "Look here, there's no way in _hell_ that I'm going back out there. You've seen all that shit happen on the TV, California, Washington, Texas? All that shit that the government said they had contained? Guess what, it's paying us all a surprise visit."

"Just…Leave us alone…" Bryn gasped out.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Oliver pulled the gun from his pocket, pulling it to Bryn's temple.

"Burn in hell." Bryn slammed her forehead into Oliver's, he yelped and fired off a shot into the ceiling as he stumbled back. She kicked him in the groin, causing him to groan, gasping for air as if someone had just taken away his will to breathe.

She darted down the hall, grinding her teeth together in a poor attempt to block out the throbbing pain. She made it to the door of her bedroom when arms secured her, twirling her around. Screaming, Bryn kicked violently, squirming around in Oliver's hold. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" She chanted.

"Why can't people just be generous for once in their fucking lives? Like, hey, there's people eating one another outside, yeah sure you can stay, as long as you keep to yourself. But _no_, we all have to be selfish bitches that care about nothing more than ourselves."

"You would've shot us anyways!" Bryn raked her nails up and down Oliver's arms, drawing blood and staining his skin pink, but his hold remained tight as ever.

"You're probably right, but sweetheart, when you've seen the shit I saw…It's enough to drive you crazy…Quick."

"Sorry…But I'm not letting you touch my baby!" She jerked her head back, the back of her head slamming into his nose. _Crack!_ Oliver dropped Bryn on the floor, his gun made a thud as it hit the carpet in the hall.

Both of his hands flew to cover his broken nose, as he let out a scream. "You bitch!"

Bryn reached for the gun, but Oliver's foot stomped on her slender hand as soon as it touched the firearm. She let out a cry. In an automatic response, she lunged forward and sunk her teeth into Oliver's thigh, her tongue dampening the fabric and it took all she had not to gag at the taste. He howled in pain and Bryn took the opportunity to pull the gun from under his foot. She crawled backwards into the kitchen, watching as Oliver stormed after her. When he got to the doorway, she aimed the gun at his chest. "Don't move!"

Oliver froze, he looked like a mess. His clothes were disheveled, his nose broken and blood dribbling down his lips, his forehead had a large bruise forming. "I'm done playing games with you lady. Hand me my gun, and this will be done with."

"Don't move…Or I swear I'll shoot. You've done enough!"

"You won't."

"You don't know me."

"No. But you don't have the intent to kill; you don't have it in you."

"I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT!"

Oliver scoffed and stepped forward. Bryn pulled the trigger, her hands jerking up slightly at the recoil. Oliver's wide eyes went dim, and his limp body toppled backwards from the force of the bullet embedded into his chest. He hit the wall behind him and slid down, crimson smearing the white and seeping through his shirt. Bryn dropped the gun, her hands shaking, she scooted back at a rapid pace, her back slamming against the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen. Christopher had been wailing the entire time, coughing on his tears and spit.

Sirens sounded below, muffled by the walls of the building and closed windows. After a while of sitting in a fetal position, Bryn stumbled to her feet, finding her way to the front door and locking the door. She was once again overcome by the numbness she had felt when she had received a call from Callum. Bryn reached into the playpen and buried her son's face into her shoulder, hurrying past Oliver's corpse and slamming her bedroom door shut behind her, locking the door as well. She snatched up the phone and dialed 911.

_"911. What's your emergency?"_

"There…There was a man…He…He broke into my house and attacked me…"

_"Is he still there ma'am?"_

"Y-yes…"

_"Ma'am, is there any friendly company with you?"_

"I…I have my son…He's only a baby."

_"Ma'am, what's your address? We will have officers sent to you location as soon as possible. Until then, stay put in a safe hiding place and remain on the line."_

"But…I..."

_"You wha—AH!"_ The woman screamed into the phone making Bryn pull back the phone with wide eyes. The screaming continued, the woman demanding to be let go, for someone to help her. Her screaming was followed by a whimper and then the line went dead.

Immediately, she called Seth. Images of what she'd seen on television for the past weeks played in her head. People _eating_ other people mindlessly. If that Oliver…If he was right and the Government was only trying to cover it up, lying when they said everything was okay…She needed to make sure that Seth knew, that he was safe, that he was coming home right away.

_"Hey! This is Seth Whitelock, sorry that I can't come to the phone right now…So..I'll call you back when I get the chance—Bryn! Hey! Come on!"_ Bryn hung up and tried once more.

"Hello?!"

"Seth! Oh thank God you're okay! Please come home, I just—"

"Bryn, baby, I'm coming home! There's some serious shit hitting the fan right now, and I don't want you to be alone with this! CRAP! Zack, Lynn! Watch out!" The phone cut out.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! No! No!" Bryn cried out, dialing Seth's number one more time.

_"The number you have called cannot be reached at this time. Please try again later."_


	3. The Dead Walk Among Us

**02: The Dead Walk Among Us**

Seth had a hard time focusing on the road ahead…He couldn't stop thinking about how terrified Bryn, his lovely wife looked as he started to leave for work. Sometimes he hated the fact that Christopher was nothing, but an infant, he wished the boy were far older and able to keep his mother safe while he were out working.

The young man sighed, taking a glance at his cell phone…Bryn must've been fine if she hadn't called, right? _Isn't it the other way around, she's not fine?_

He shook his head and turned on the radio, _Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead _filled the once silent vehicle. Seth turned his gaze back to the road, but cursed when a figure was standing there, coming closer to the car!

"Move dammit!" Seth shouted at the figure.

Seth honked, but that seemed to fuel the man. Groaning, Seth swerved around the man, whom tried grasping onto his side view mirror. He stuck his middle finger out the window. "Asshole!"

Even though the man had gained a wife and kid, his foul mouth never changed…As long as he was away from them both. Seth even choice to listen to different types of music when away from his family

He rested his head against steering wheel when he reached a red light, it was starting to pound. Seth hated migraines; sometimes the only thing that could get rid of them was laying his head on Bryn's lap as she slowly, gently massaged his temples.

Bryn was the only cure when his head got this bad. Seth slowly lifted his head, looking at the light that remained red, though it's been God knows how many minutes since it has been that way. He thought about getting out of the car, but thought better of the decision.

Seth looked both ways, both streets empty. He shrugged and ran through the red light, not like this street had any cameras to catch him doing so. When the young man pulled up to the curb of his job, Marie was already standing outside. He full work uniform on, underneath a coat, her ginger hair in a loose ponytail, and green eyes ablaze.

"You're late." She said.

"Get off my ass Marie, some guy was in the middle of the road, and the light literally didn't change from red. "

Marie rolled her eyes. "Get to work, Lynn and Zack will be here any moment."

Seth slid out of the car and locked its doors, shoving his hands in his pockets in an attempt to warm them. "Hey." Marie said to Seth after he passed her.

"What? I'm not fired am I?"

"I'm not cold-hearted. Listen, get his bike finished and you can go right home."

"Huh, why the sudden generosity?"

Marie turned sharply on her heel and smiled at him. "I don't know, I just got a feeling that if I don't give you this offer, you may never get to see Bryn and Chris again."

"Thanks…I think."

"Now." She smacked Seth on the back, knocking him forward. "To work ya go!"

Seth mumbled an insult under his hot breath and went to work. A couple of times, he could hear Marie complaining about having pain in her upper right arm, complaining so badly that Seth had to tell her to shut up…Not noticing that it was unusual for his boss to have pain there.

"Hey! Seth!"

The dark brown-haired male looked up from the bike he was working on and grinned playfully. "Oh, hey Zack."

Zack had fair skin, navy blue eyes, and grayish black hair that was short in the back and sides, but had large spikes up front that fell as bangs on his forehead just above his glasses. Zack wore tan cargo pants, a pale blue, long sleeve shirt under a navy blue blazer, and black running shoes.

"How's the bike coming?"

"It's fine, thanks for asking about me man." Seth laughed.

Zack shook his head with a smile. "How are you then Seth?"

"Doing okay, Bryn and Chris are at home having some fun without me as usual, but luckily, Marie's letting me off as soon as I finish with your bike."

"I bet you're so excited to get back to Bryn and your cute little Chrissy." Lynn said, beaming at the image of the cute little Christopher popping into her head.

Lynn was quite pale with light green eyes, and dyed bright red hair that was rather short, just above her shoulder with two long bangs that encompassed her face, a green hairband in her hair to keep it nice and neat. She wore a white, long sleeve shirt with orange stripes underneath an oversized, yellow open hoodie, a cream miniskirt with black stockings, dark brown boots, a green scarf around her neck, and a silver pendant, a gift from Zack.

Seth smirked. "Yep, I get to pinch those little cheeks and kiss his forehead. Jealous?"

Lynn playfully smacked Seth in the arm, he just tossed his head back and laughed. Even though the couple was engaged, they had not yet had children, and so Lynn absolutely adored Seth and Bryn's baby boy.

That was one of the reasons that the couple was so close to the Whitelock family…But another was because they were concerned about Bryn and Seth, being so young and already having a kid of their own.

"Maybe I am." Lynn said.

Seth laughed again, but froze when there was a loud crash from the shop part of the building. Seth dropped his wrench and raced into the shop, finding Marie on the ground, one hand on her chest, the other reaching for the phone.

"Marie!" He shouted, and dropped to her side, helping her up.

Marie was gasping for breath, and she was drenched in sweat as though she'd just run a marathon. "What's wrong Marie?"

She grasped Seth's shirt and said nothing. "Marie?"

"T-take care of things for me, S-Seth." And her head slowly lolled to the side.

Seth's eyes widened, staring at his dead boss in his arms. Was it a heart attack? Did she have an asthma attack or something? The man remembered that she was complaining about how much her arm hurt. Did she use a dirty syringe to inject drugs?  
>He pulled off her coat and rolled up her uniform sleeve, revealing a white bandage wrapped tightly around her arm, blood seeping through it…It looked like animal ripped a chunk out of her arm.<p>

"Call 911!" Seth cried out of pure panic.

He laid Marie on the ground, covering her up with the coat as if it were a blanket. Seth jogged into the garage, Lynn was already on the phone. Zack came up to him. "What's going on? Is Marie alright?"

Seth shot a glance at Lynn, then pulled Zack aside. "Listen man, there's something wrong with Marie's arm. She's been complaining about it so I thought maybe when she dropped…_Dead_, she injected a dirty syringe for drugs, but that wasn't it. Zack, it looks like something took a chunk out of her arm. Like it started the process of eating it off, but didn't finish."

Zack took a step away from Seth, and the older male had a disturbed expression upon his handsome features. "That can't be right."

"I know what I saw. And I'm telling you, that something tried to eat my boss!" He hissed under his breath.

Seth hated it when he started to lose his temper, because when that happened, he hurt others, that's why he was so careful with Bryn, one wrong word and it would cause her to drop to the floor in tears…His wife was so sensitive and frail, it was why he was so protective.

But he also hated it when nobody believed any word that came out of his mouth; it just pissed him off beyond comprehension. "Okay, okay, calm down Seth."

"If you don't believe me, go check it out yourself."

"I believe you man, I just don't know what kind of animal would want to attack her. All the animals in Rivercreek avoid humans."

"Maybe they felt threatened by her presence and attacked her, but she managed to get away." Seth suggested.

Lynn groaned, interrupting their chat. "God, how many people could possibly be calling one number?!"

"Damn." Seth cursed. "What the hell now? I can't leave Marie here to rot away, then the animals and such will really get to her."

"Well, I honestly doubt it you want to carry a dead corpse in the back of your car, especially not when you share it with Bryn and Christopher." Zack said.

Seth smirked. "I'll just clean it out before I go back to Bryn and Christopher."

"What?" Zack asked, watching his friend leave and come back, Marie's corpse on his back.

"Alright, to the hospital we will go~" Seth sang, just like he usually did when he took Christopher somewhere, it always made Christopher laugh.

Zack rolled his eyes, staring at the body on Seth's back, but there was something off. Lynn gasped at something and it took Zack sometime to realize that Marie's hand had twitched, and started to moved.

The man ran up to Seth and ripped the body off his friend's back, throwing it to the floor. Seth tumbled backwards and fell flat on his posterior "Ow! What the hell Zack?!"

"Dead people don't move." He said.

Seth gave him a dumbfounded look before turning around, finding Marie moving, more like twitching on the ground.

"The heck?!" He shouted, scrambling to his feet to stand by the couple.

Just then, Seth's phone went off, but he wasn't sure how he would get past Dead Marie and to it…He just hoped that it wasn't Bryn so that way he didn't have to rush home with Marie in this…This condition.

The phone stopped for a while. Seth grabbed a wrench and a screwdriver. He handed Zack the wrench, he'd need the bigger weapon if he were to protect both himself and Lynn.

Seth inched towards Marie. "Marie, you still in there?"

Dead Marie opened her mouth abnormally wide and gave a throaty moan, charging at Seth. He ducked and thrust the screwdriver into her chest, sighing sadly after doing so.

"Sorry Marie."

The woman reached for him, but Zack yanked Seth back by his coat hood. "Well, that didn't work."

"Yeah." Seth said.

His phone went off and he squinted to see whom it was…_Bryn_. Seth darted at Dead Marie and slid past her, grabbing his cell and answering. "Hello?" He asked, watching Dead Marie come closer.

"Yo, over here!" Zack shouted, and Marie whirled around, going for him and Lynn.

"Oh God! Seth, come home, please! I just―"

Seth quickly cut her off, "Bryn, I'm coming home soon, there's some serious shit going on. Crap!" The thing started to wrestle with Zack. "Zack, Lynn, watch out!"

He ran at Dead Marie and pulled her back, dropping his phone. Seth struggled with her, he stumbled back and crushed his phone. "Bryn bought me that!"

"Hold still you dead bastard!" Zack shouted and swung the wrench, hitting Marie square in the temple.

Blood spurted on Seth's face, the young man shocked by the sudden splash. He dropped Marie's now limp body on the ground and stared at Zack, whom put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Seth, snap out of it. You've got to get back to Bryn and Christopher."  
>"Y-yeah, I promised her I'd come back home without a single scratch on me."<p>

"That might be tough." Lynn said pointing outside, pointing to another undead monster.

"Did someone follow you to work Seth?"

Seth though about the jerk face in the middle of the road. "Crap."

"Well shit." Zack said.

Seth grabbed the wrench from Zack's hands. "I've got him, I brought him here and I'll get rid of him."

He charged at the 'man' and brought the wrench high above his head. "I'm not going to let some dead asshole get in my way of going home!" And he brought the wrench down on its head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Here's Seth's POV while Bryn was at home fighting off that sick twisted *BEEP*. No! I've been censored, oh well. I hope you all enjoyed and there is more OC's to come! :D <strong>

**_Review Replies~_  
><strong>

_**KeepLovingStars: **_**Bryn - I just can't believe I actually did it**

**Seth - And here I thought you were always in need of my protection**

**_Yonna9queen_: Bryn - T-thanks!**

**_KiokiSoruno:_ Seth - Money...God, I need some freaking money**

**Christopher - *stares questioningly and coos***

_**ShinBP: **_**Bryn - I was scared out of my mind too! **

_**Ghost132: **_**Alright!**

_**Mookiebear12:**_** Bryn - *cheers nervously* I don't know why we're all excited that I killed a man**

**Seth - Cause it was pretty damn cool**

_**ZorialWater: **_**Thank you! And I'd love it if you sent in an OC!**

_**TissueMonster: **_**Glad to hear that!**

_**enarmonios: **_**Bryn - I'll never leave another window open, my poor baby**

**Seth - Calm down, it'll be fine. Heh, it was supposed to**** be scarier, because if someone screws with Bryn or Chris...I'll hack then into ****pieces**

_**Awesome D.T:**_** Bryn - Thanks, I think we're great together too**

**Seth - ...I see, she'd love to read a lemon chapter about us Bryn**

**Bryn - We have an audience Seth**

_**Qyresh:**_** Awesomesauce!**

**MidnitStar: I'll never leave you behind Star! You're my bestie!**

_**JollyRancher . PrettyAnime: **_**Bryn - I almost had a heart attack too, my poor baby**

**Seth - Is it healthy for you to hold your breath that long?**

**Bryn - Aww, thanks! We love you too! :3**

**See ya next time! **


	4. Kill or Be Killed

**03: Kill or Be Killed**

The two Whitelocks sat in Bryn and Seth's room, in the corner of the room, Bryn cradling her now asleep son. She looked down at Christopher, his face so calm…So peaceful. _I wish I could be so calm about this situation…_

Bryn kissed Christopher's soft head and slowly hid him underneath her bed, hoping the child would not wake. She climbed to her feet and inched towards the bedroom door. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ear; she could hardly hear anything over it.

She peered into the kitchen, luckily the man was still down, dead…Bryn sighed in relief, but her body froze in fear when she felt like someone was behind her. She whirled around, aiming the gun at whomever it was.

"G-get away!" She cried.

Hands wrapped around hers, pushing the gun down. "Bryn, calm down it's just me."

Bryn looked up at the owner of the hands. It was a family friend, Callum Lucius Collins. Callum had a light olive tone, crystal blue eyes, short messy raven black hair, his side bangs long and framing his face. He wore an a-off white sweater, a black trench coat that reached down to his mid-thigh, white jeans with black combat boots, and a black scarf wrapped firmly around his neck.

"C-Callum!" Bryn cried, throwing herself at the man, hugging him. "Oh God, I thought I was going to die! After he came in and almost took Christopher…I…I…"

The man stroked Bryn's hair. "It's okay, but ya might wanna quiet it down…Those things seemed to be attracted to sound." Callum said.

"Dad...I can't find Chrissy anywhere." Callum's daughter, Iris spoke up.

Iris was only five years of age, but slightly taller than other girls her age, as well as skinny. She had black, wavy hair that flowed down just below her shoulders, her bands covered her forehead and framed her face. She had dark blue eyes with long lashes and slightly chubby cheeks.

The young girl currently wore a white long sleeve sweater, with a dark blue plaid skirt with white knee high socks, black converses, and a black overcoat with a white scarf. "He's in the bedroom, under the bed." Bryn breathed.

"You put the baby under the bed?" Callum asked teasingly.

"I didn't know if there was more danger to come. So, I couldn't just leave him out in the open…Or if I got attacked, I couldn't carry him with me." Bryn said.

Iris nodded and disappeared into Bryn's room, and she came back with a sleeping Christopher. "I'm just glad he fell asleep, after…" She looked over her shoulder at the dead man on her kitchen floor.

"Yikes." Callum said, and moved Iris to another room.

Bryn followed after Callum. "We can't stay here." Callum said.

"What? What do you mean? This is my home, I can't leave it…Seth promised to come home, I have to be here for him." Bryn said.

"You don't want to stay here." Callum said, turning away from Iris whom was softly talking to little Christopher.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Callum sighed and grabbed Bryn's small hand in his, pulling her gently along to the window. Bryn almost fainted at the sight, that her lawn had people shambling along…Living people running and screaming, some being tackled and eaten.

"Oh God…What if Seth…"Bryn turned and sobbed into Callum's shoulder.

Just the thought that her husband was out there, possibly having his insides ripped out, screaming his head off. Bryn would become a widow and Christopher…Christopher would be fatherless then. "It'll be okay Bryn. I'm sure that Seth is out there kicking undead butt."

She pulled away, nodded, and wiped her tears. "Before we go," She whispered. "Can I go check on my neighbor Diana and her twins?"  
>"Okay."<p>

Bryn moved away from the front door and went to her room to dress into warmer clothing. She pulled on a white, long sleeve shirt, black thin winter coat with a fur rimmed hood, white skinny jeans, her favorite white combat boots, and white fingerless gloves.

She grabbed the bag she planned on using to carry college books and tossed fresh clothing inside, went to the kitchen and packed it with food, and went to the bathroom to put in the first aid kit. After packed, she left back into the kitchen and pulled out all the knives she had in the drawer, slipping them ino her coat.

"Alright," She said. "Callum, please take care of Christopher."

Iris had a worried gleam in her eyes, though young, she knew the danger ahead. "I will."

"If I don't make it out and something happens outside, something to cause you all to get in a bad situation, drive off without me. I can't risk you all getting hurt…"

Callum smiled and patted her on the head. "You'll make it out alive."

Bryn nodded firmly, blinking back tears. After taking deep breaths, Bryn pushed open the door, and darted off the porch and across the lawn, trying to avoid any of those things. Looking over her shoulder, Bryn found that Callum, Iris, and Christopher we already at the car, carefully loading inside.

_You can do this Bryn! You can't sit back and cry all your life! You married Seth Whitelock, and it's time to kick some serious butt!_

She pulled open the door the apartment building and shut it firmly, yet quietly behind her, remembering that Callum had told her that they were drawn to sound. _Come on! It's just up the stairs! You can do that, go up a few flights, check on Diana and her babies, hopefully get her out of here…You can do it!_

"God please help me." Bryn muttered as she started up the stairs.

It was quite easy to climb the steps, there didn't seem to be any one that had died on them and Bryn didn't have to worry about dodging the dead.

She opened the door out of the stairwell on the fourth floor and glanced up and down the hall. It seemed clean…Enough. _Just a few blood splatters, and a few dead people walking…Nothing to fret about, you've seen worse, right? Okay, no you haven't but woman up! You killed a man! Although you'll probably be arrested if the police figure that out._

Something told Bryn that police were the least of her worries right now. She crept past the dead, to her friend Diana Faith's apartment room. Bryn leaned into the door. "Diana? Please, let me in…It's me, Bryn." She whispered, cringing at the dead down the hall.

Immediately, the door flew open and Bryn fell, sprawled out on the floor, and the door shut softly behind her with a soft click.

"Oh God, Bryn, thank the lord you're okay." Diana said, helping Bryn to her feet.

Diana had a tan skin tone, chocolate-brown eyes, and dark brown hair in two pigtails, her bangs swept to the right. She wore a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Her twins, Damia and James both were standing by Diana's feet, the one year olds clinging to their mother.

"Aunty Bryn." They said, but it sounded like, "Auntwy Bwyn."

Bryn gave them a kind smile before looking to Diana. "Dia, we have to get out of here. I have a friend outside with his daughter and Christopher, they won't be able to wait out there for long…If someone attacks them, I told them to leave."

"Okay, let's go."

"Shh, they're attracted to―"

There was a loud thud on the door, airy moaning coming from the other side. "We need to take the fire escape." Bryn said, picking up Damia. "You take James, that way, you won't have to hold them both."

Diana nodded, it would be best if she listened to Bryn, especially since Bryn looked strong…Or at least like she was trying to be. In reality, both woman were both very scared about what would happen to them and their loved ones.

"Let's go." Bryn said, ushering Diana to the door to the fire escape.

Just as Bryn closed the door behind her, the main door broke down, hungry moans becoming louder. Heart pounding loudly in her ears, Bryn and Diana pounded down the steps, and unfortunately attracting attention from the dead both in and outside.

"Take her." Bryn said, passing a shaking Damia to Diana.

She took out her knives and ran ahead of Diana. One of the dead attempted to grab Bryn, but the girl ducked and used the palm of her hand to push it through the bottom of its skull, then left it to continue onwards.

Bryn had tears streaming down her face with each kill, each more made it even harder to suppress her cries. "Bryn!" Callum called.

She pushed Diana into the car and crawled into the passenger seat. Just as Bryn attempted to slam the door, a hand shot into the way, grabbing at her arm. Everyone in the car, aside from Callum was screaming. "Get off!" Bryn cried. "Off of me you bastard!" And she stabbed the monster.

It didn't retreat, but suddenly, it jerked forward, and fell to the ground a teenage girl stranding behind it, a machete in hand. "Heads up." She said.

The girl had a black and white hoodie jacket, fingerless white gloves, loose, baggy black jeans, a black bandana tied around her neck, and white Jordan's as wells a white cap that covered her long, yet spiky red hair that slightly shielded her sky blue eyes.

"You coming?!" Callum shouted, starting up the car.

"Shut the hell up, asshole." She said, and slid into the back with Diana, who had her twins on her lap, and Iris, whom held onto Christopher for dear life.

"Let's get the heck outta here." Callum said, not bothering to curse out the girl for such language.

It took everyone a while to notice a pitbull sitting in between the girl's feet. "What?" She asked, as if to say: take a picture, it'll last longer.

"N-nothing." Bryn said.

"Crud, I'm gonna have to stop for gas, trying to escape and drive out here, I had to use up a ton of gas." Callum said. "I hope you don't mind a pit stop."

"Not at all, by the way, what's your name?" Bryn asked, trying to make decent conversation in a terrible situation.

"Why do you care, ya bitch?"

"Language." Diana scolded.

"You're one too."

Bryn bit her lip to keep from lashing out. _I'm having a really, really, __**really**__, bad day, I don't need a kid to start on me now._ "Listen, we're trying to help and make conversation. It would help if you didn't curse in front of the younger ones."

"It's Akuma Kazuma."

Bryn nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Not the same, I don't trust anyone…In this new world, it's either kill or be killed. You've got to learn that fast to live."

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is Chapter 3! I can't go to school due to weather reasons...So that's my day, I'm staying at Star's place~ Well, I hope you enjoyed. And I"m still accepting OC's, hardly any right now though.<strong>

**_Review Replies~_  
><strong>

**_MidnitStar: _You should love Seth, because I do too~ I love Chrissy more though.  
><strong>

_**Ghost132:**_** Thanks yous!**

**KiokiSoruno: You cannot resist his cuteness! No one can :P**

**Thanks, and I've gone back to give profiles on the characters. **

_**Qyresh:**_** :3 Awesomesauce, sorry that you didn't get an update for a while, but here ya go! **

_**Awesome D.T: **_**...That does sound quite violent. And I may just get back to you on that lemon chapter...It'd be my first time writing one though.**

_**Mookiebear12:**_** It's okay, it's understandable. And as for your later review, Marie was Seth's boss at his part-time job, he's known her for a really long time. :3**

**See ya Next time!**


	5. All I Have

**04: All I Have**

_Bryn curled up against Seth's chest, staring up at the night sky up above, but she wasn't quite focused on the sky, she was focused on the love of her life. "Isn't this place nice?" Seth asked Bryn, wrapping his arms around her._

_ "It's better with you here." _

_ "You're just saying that to make me feel better."_

_ Bryn pulled away to turn and look her boyfriend in the eyes. "I'm saying it because I love you." _

_ Seth smirked devilishly and cupped Bryn's chin in his hand. "Oh, is that so?"_

_ "Yep." Bryn said, popping the 'p'._

_ He pulled her mouth to his, sealing her lips with a gentle kiss. Bryn shuddered against his body and placed her hands on his chest. When he pulled away, Bryn smiled softly. "I'm lucky to have you."_

_ "Likewise." Bryn said, hugging Seth._

_ "I have a surprise for you though."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ Seth slid something out of his pocket. "Look." And Bryn did, squealing with delight._

_ "Oh Seth! I love it!"_

_ He slid the necklace over her neck, clicking the clasps together behind her neck. "Now, you're labeled as mine for all eternity."_

_ "I was yours to begin with." Bryn giggled as fireworks went off in the night sky, bringing even more color to her hazel eyes. _

_ "And don't you forget it."_

Seth stared blankly at his bloodied hands as he sat on the front steps of Marie's shop, well, old shop, it no longer belonged to anyone. He couldn't help, but remember Bryn's smile, especially on the night of their first date, when he'd given her the necklace that proclaimed his love.

Although, in high school, someone stole it, the lack of emotion on her face told Seth how bad she felt…But, Seth felt worse…Not only could he not see his wife and son's smile, he'd killed a man…Although it was no longer truly a man.

He sighed and looked out into the distance, not that he could see much with the forested area just across the street from the shop. "Here." Zack said, slowly putting a can of beer into Seth's face.

"I'm not twenty-one." Seth muttered.

"Come on Seth, I honestly doubt that a cop is gonna roll up in a cruiser and arrest you for drinking a can of beer, if anything, they'll arrest you for killing a man, then me for your boss.

"Not funny." He said, glaring at his friend, snatching the beer from his hand.

"God, this is a really bad day, huh?" Lynn asked, nudging Seth, trying to change the conversation topic.

"More than that…The day just went to hell in a matter of minutes." Seth said.

"Just trying to lighten the conversation."

"…I know, thanks Lynn."

"No thanks for me?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"…I'm debating whether to thank you or just laugh in your face and walk away." Seth said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, sure. You know you want to thank me."

"I'll thank you if you let me borrow your phone so I can call Bryn. I wanna make sure she's not freaking out and all that lovely shit."

"…And?" Lynn asked.

"To make sure she's alive along with Christopher…I wouldn't be able to live without them."

Zack handed Seth his cell, and Seth took it, standing up and walking down to his car as he dialed the house phone number. The phone rang, rang, and rang, but Bryn didn't pick up. _"Hi there, this is the Whitelocks! Sorry that we can't make it to the phone presently, but if you leave a message with your name and number we'll be sure to get back to you, thanks."_

"Hey Bryn, it's me, Seth. I just wanted to call to make sure that you and Christopher are alright…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys. Stay safe, and do whatever you must to keep you and our baby safe, please. Get help as well, I love you…I really, really love you." Seth said, leaning against his car door.

He hung up and tossed his head back to look at the cloudy sky, and he slowly started to slide down the car until he finally sat on the ground. "What's up? Bryn answer?"

Seth hung his head to keep Zach and Lynn from seeing his tears…Bryn _hadn't_ answered, and she sounded so panicked when she called, he knew something was happening wherever she was at and he wasn't there to hold her and Christopher tight in his arms and tell them that he would keep them safe…He didn't even know if Bryn was alive.

An image of Bryn smiling and holding Christopher in her small arms popped into his head. _I, I only left for work, why? Why did this have to happen to us of all people? Why did this have to happen at all?_

Seth curled his hands into fists and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Now was not the time to cry, if there ever was going to be a time to cry ever again. "Are you okay?" Lynn asked, placing a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Yeah, I've got this…Bryn didn't answer though."

"Do you think she's okay?"

Zack chuckled. "Bryn may not be the toughest woman in the world, but she can hold. Let's just hope that she's got some help."

Seth blinked away the tears and turned to wipe away the ones that fell. "Aw, Seth, don't cry." Lynn said.

"Watch this Lynn." Zack said.

"What are you―" Seth was cut off by Zack's fingers hooking around the corners of his mouth and pulling them upwards, making the younger male smile.

Zack turned Seth around, still positioned behind him and showed Lynn. She giggled. Seth had tears in his dark blue eyes, his brows furrowed in annoyance, yet his mouth was upturned in a forced smile.

"Seriously?" Seth asked, though his words sounded slurred, like 'Sheroushwy'.

"Yep." Zack said.

Seth playfully elbowed Zack in the chest and ducked away from his grasp. "Come on man, don't play."

"We should get to Bryn and Chrissy." Lynn said.

"See? Lynn gets it."

"In case you've forgotten, I just drank some beer and so did you."

"Come on Zack, I've got to make it home."

"I understand, but I'm not driving."

"Damn right, it's my car, I'm driving."

"And how are we supposed to fit five different people in that tiny thing?"

"I can't leave this car behind because it wasn't my choice, it was Bryn's."

Zack and Seth stared each other down, Seth had a fiery determination in his eyes to win this fight while Zack wasn't really looking for a huge argument. "Come on." Lynn said.

"Fine." Zack said, giving up.

"Thanks Lynn." Seth said, because though Seth had a good chance of winning, Zack had a better.

Lynn smiled. And the trio all piled into the buggy. "You know what?" Seth asked as he started to drive down the road.

"Hm?" Lynn asked.

"What?" Zack asked as well.

"I regret not running that guy over in the road…"

"You're worried about that now?" Lynn and Zack asked in disbelief.

Seth flashed them both a goofy grin…Most of the old Seth was back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the new chapter! Whew, school and whatnot is really draining me. And I hoped you like this chapter. I especially laughed at the end...The rest I was upset. :3<strong>

_**Review Replies**_

**_KiokiSorunu: _Yeah, I know lots and lots of kids...No, you can't resist his cuteness. XD Thank you! I've been working really hard too with appearances and such, glad it paid off!**

_**Madork Gunna: **_**Yep, aren't they so cute?! Yeah, I see your point in that too. Yay! No spelling mistakes, I think I may have some in here though...XD**

**_Ghost132: _Uwaahh! Yay, glad you liked it so much!**

_**Qyresh: **_**Yes, yes they did XD. Thank you, glad you liked it. Whew, thank goodness then. That's good. Akuma Kazuma, she's not related to any of the people in the car...You'll get to know her better later on. ;) A lot more people, I'll tell you that XD.****  
><strong>

_**JollyRancher . PrettyAnime: **_**No prob. And yep, it's a car full of little ones, so, so many. Yep, she really is, and as you can tell, Seth is really worried about her. He he, I had to have that, can't have her leaving Diana and her babies behind now can we?**

_**MidnitStar:**_** It was awesomesauce. He he, you're so silly Star. Thank you so muches, I think I'm gonna cry now!**

_**Mookiebear12: **_**Yay, thank you! Whew, it is hard to not go off on her...XP and Iris, yes, she will be just like Chrissy's big sister! **

_**Rose Rain 7:**_** Yeah, don't be surprised. Yep, Chrissy won't be able to be quiet since he's only a baby, but don't worry, Bryn knows what to do, after all, she is his mother! Thank God you thought so, I think she's pretty kickass too. :3 Yes, Callum is gonna be a ton of help to the group, I totally agree. So will the others, don't mess with mothers and their babies! **

**See ya next time! **


	6. SPECIAL!

**Special Chapter!**

_ Bryn sat across the table from Seth, whom was sleeping, his dark hair in his closed eyes. She smiled sweetly, and the smile got even sweeter when an older Christopher stepped into the room, look like his father, yet a much more girly version of him._

_ "Mom, is Dad sleeping?" He asked, poking his father in the cheek, and Seth muttered something in his sleep. _

_ Bryn giggled and pulled her son to her, holding him close. "Yeah, your father has had a lot of work to do lately."_

_ "I'll bet!" Chris laughed._

_ "Looks like this year will be just like last year." Bryn sighed._

_ Chris frowned and looked up at his mother. "Mom, you're not gonna be home for your birthday today?"_

_ She shook her head. "N-no. I have work, and your father is tired. You'll probably have to find something else to do." She said, a sad look on her face. _

_ It had been this way for a while, Bryn no longer had time to celebrate birthday's she was lucky if she got Seth and Christopher's off. _

_ Chris grinned. "Don't worry Mom, I have an idea! I know it'll make this your best birthday! It'll make you smile too." He kissed his mother's cheek and hugged her._

_ He moved to his father, and kicked the man in his shin Seth awaking, and howling in pain. "Why you little!"_

_ "Come on Dad, we have to work on something, no time for sleeping! Grab your jacket and let's get going!" Chris shouted, taking his navy blue jacket and pulling it on himself._

_ Seth raised a brow and sighed, then smiled. He grabbed his jacket, kissed Bryn goodbye, and left out after Chris. _

_ Bryn sighed and looked at her food on the table, she tossed the rest in the trash and cleaned the dishes. She went to her room, pulled on a crisp, white blouse, a black skirt, and black heels before grabbing her own black jacket and heading out the door to work._

_ Although, when she got to work, the office was pitch black and empty. "Hello? Come on, I know I'm not that early." Bryn said, messing with the light switch that refused to work._

_ She groaned and turned back to the door to leave, when something slid its way around her waist. "Sorry, but you can't leave…You'll ruin everything."_

_ Bryn froze with fear, when the light switched back on and she whirled around when released, finding her co-workers, friends, and her two family members there, and they all shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRYN!"_

_ Chris smiled at his mother's happy, yet shocked expression and ran to hug her. "Happy birthday Mom! I love you so much!"_

_ Bryn giggled and crouched down to his height, hugging him closer. "Thank you, I love you more though. I suffered to keep you with me."_

_ "Hey, what about me?" Seth asked. _

_ "I love you too! You're both my boys!" Bryn smiled, and hugged them both._

"Bryn! Bryn!"

Bryn blinked, sitting up and yawning, looking around her surroundings. She sat in the car with everyone, and they were all staring at her. "You're drooling." Akuma pointed out.

She chuckled nervously and wiped her mouth, before smiling at Christopher, curling up against the window and falling back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, today is my birthday. I've just turned thirteen! Yay! Jeez, I'm so young! :3 Anyways, sorry for not giving an actual chapter, but I will soon. :D<br>**

_**JollyRancher . PrettyAnime:**_**Yes, he needs to seriously hurry up! And they are all really cute! :3**

_**KiokiSoruno:**_**Yeah, they totally won't because they've left, as said before. Seth, normal...Indeed XD. **

_**OtakuNeko13:**_**Y-you changed your name Star...Oh well, either way is cute! And yes, you should've been laughing. **

_**TigerMasters:**_** T-Tiger-San, you didn't have to do that to your brother... (|||-_-)**

***picks up and dusts the brother off* There ya go, all better, I can give you a hug too if you'd like. *smiles kindly***

_**Qyresh:**_**Thanks, I'll totally remember to do that! I'll get to work on that!**

_**Mookiebear12:**_**Yay! Glad you that so, and I loved that part too! Sorry about the keyboard...**

_**Rose Rain 7:**_** Yeah, so many OC's...XD. And I love you too! I feel so loved right now. *blush***

_**wintersuiren:**_**I'm so glad you thought so!**

_**Awesome D.T:**_**Yep, he's back! It was, I almost cried, but I couldn't, Neko-Chan (Star) was sitting next to me, and told me not to cry otherwise she'll cry. XD. And sadly, she doesn't...Kind of like me...****XD**

**See ya next time, and it'll be an actually chapter too! :D**


	7. The Two Don't Match Up

**05: The Two Don't Match Up**

The brunette woman chewed on her lip awkwardly as she leaned against the passenger side door, her combat boots tapping the black cement impatiently while she looked to the sky with glistening eyes. _God, if you can hear me, please, I beg of you, keep all survivors safe from this Hell. I beg of you to watch over me, my baby boy, and Seth. Especially Christopher, my boy did nothing to deserve this. Please, just please keep__―_

Bryn gasped aloud at the loud clanging noise from inside of the gas station convenience store. She looked over the hood of the car at Callum, who seemed to have the same thoughts as he met her hazel eyes: Either there was another survivor on the inside…Or another creature ready to scoop out their insides.

"I'll go check." They spoke in unison, but stopped and chuckled.

"No, you stay here Callum, I have to go check. Besides, without you, they'd be lost. Also, Diana wouldn't be able to handle keeping me sane, and four kids as well as a dog." Bryn said, settling her hands atop of the roof, smiling softly at the man.

"I hate it that you're right in this situation…But take someone with you." Callum said.

Bryn's eyes slightly widened, and she shook her head. "I can't. You'd need all the help you can get with keeping yourselves safe."

"Well, when it comes to your safety, I'll either never forgive myself, fighting to survive with regret gnawing at my insides; Seth will blow my brains out; and your quote-on-quote sister will chop me up with her machete and scatter the pieces so there's no hope of me being found ever again." Callum said, a slight joking tone in his voice, but the two adults knew it was true.

She sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a knife. "I'll be fine, but…If I do die because of some crazy survivor or a monster…Tell Seth I love him and it was my choice and I refused your help no matter what. And if _she_ shows up and tries to kill you, tell her I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not seeing her through the rest of her years in high school, and that she has no need to kill you."

"Last wishes already Bryn? I can't just let that slide." Callum said.

"I'll go." Diana spoke, leaning out of the window of the car.

"Mama?" Her twins questioned, looking at her with sad, big eyes.

"Huh?! No, you can't go Diana!" Bryn exclaimed, shoving her knife back into her pocket.

"Bryn, I can help."

"GOD! I'll go with her! I don't want none of this pathetic damn crying bitch fest!" Akuma growled, throwing open the door, Diana squeaking as she struggled not to fall out of the car. "Come on boy." She cooed to the pitbull, which lifted his head from his paws and barked deeply, before leaping out after her.

Akuma slammed the door shut in a rather harsh manner, glaring upwards at Bryn's shocked expression. "A-Akuma, you don't have to go, I can handle my―" Bryn let out a sound of surprise when Akuma grabbed her wrist and squeezed.

"Listen here bitch, I hate you, okay? I've always hated you fucking guts since the day you moved in down the damn street with that happy-go-fucking-lucky grin on your face and your arm wrapped around you dumbass husband's arm! I hate that you can be so fucking happy while I can't!" Akuma shouted, and Bryn thought for a moment that she'd seen tears brimming in the girl's sky blue eyes.

"Akuma….?"

The teen shoved Bryn backwards, slinging her machete over her shoulder and stalking off towards the convenience store. The woman silently shot a look towards Callum, he shrugged. "Be careful though Bryn…Take care of that Akuma too, she may be tough, but she'll still need help."

"Gotcha." Bryn gave a firm nod before rushing off to catch up with Akuma.

Along the way though, Bryn couldn't help, but wonder, what happened to Akuma to make her despise other people being happy? She thought about what happened to Seth, the one night during middle school when Seth finally decided to go back to his step-mother's and his biological father's house, only to come back abused, tears in his eyes, saying he despised the world and everyone in it.

She pushed open the doors of the convenience store, only to find Akuma standing in the middle of it, swiping at her eyes, her machete on the floor. "Akuma?" Bryn asked, venturing closer to the crying girl.

"What do you want ya bitch?!" She snapped.

Bryn pushed back to dark feeling to just snap and harm the girl, and instead placed a hand on her shoulder. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Akuma screamed at the top of her lungs, smacking Bryn's hand away harshly, and glaring hotly at her.

Her pitbull, Killer growled at Bryn as he neared his master's side. He was probably thinking:_ You upset my master, so you must be a threat._

"Okay, okay." Bryn tried to laugh it off. "I won't touch you anymore. I'm sorry to have upset you Akuma, I was only trying to help you out."

"I don't give a Goddamn fuck what you were trying to do!" She shouted, pushing Bryn away with the heels of her hands digging into the older woman's stomach, causing her to gasp in pain.

It was in the exact same area that she was cut open to give birth to Christopher, her baby boy, to even bring him into the world. Her arms flew around her stomach as she dropped to the floor on her knees, gasping.

Akuma's eyes didn't show any sign of regret for doing so. She grabbed her machete from the ground. "I hate when people smile. I hate when they pity me! DON'T PITY ME IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHIT!"

Bryn looked up at Akuma through half-lidded eyes, wondering if the girl were going to strike her where she sat. "A-Akuma?" Bryn asked in a slight daze from the pain.

Hands grabbed at Akuma's head, yanking the girl downwards by her hair, she let out a low scream, which surprise Bryn, it reminded her of a movie when the demon gets dragged down back into the depths of hell.

"Not going to happen." Bryn gasped out, struggling to grab Akuma's dropped machete.

"GET OFF!" Akuma cried, thrashing wildly beneath the flesh craving monster.

With a soft breath of relief, Bryn's fingers curled around the handle of the machete, and she pulled it closer to her as she wobbled to stand on her feet. "Hey asshole!" Bryn shouted to the monster.

It froze in place, turning its head in a violent way to look at Bryn, snarling, saliva dripping from its mouth, making a pool on the ground, blood smeared on its face as it dripped from its eyes and nose. "Bite this!" The brunette yelled as she plunged the machete into the monster's face, blood spurting outwards onto her clothing, causing her to shriek in fear, and surprise.

She pulled it out, and thrust it back into its face, and again, and again…Until she was reminded of what she did to that man that probably still, lay dead on her kitchen floor. When finished, the being was left atop of Akuma, a machete inside its bloodied face, in fact it was so bloody, you couldn't even make out the features, or that it was ever human in the first place.

The teen groaned as she kicked the body off of her with some effort, her breathing heavy from all her screaming. "Didn't know you had it in you." Akuma said, but froze in place upon feeling a droplet of water hit her leg.

Her eyes shifted upwards, looking to Bryn's face, watching her cry. The girl's eyes slightly widened, she didn't know whether to feel better that she wasn't the only one not happy or to not to. "Oh God…I did it again…I just keep killing…And killing…And killing…What's become of me?" Bryn sniffled, swiping at her eyes, smearing the blood, but only for more tears to come crashing down.

"It's a world of kill or be killed now…There's no sense in crying over something this dumb. If you want to survive, you have to swipe aside all emotion, all weakness, all humanity and just keep killing, leaving only your smarts and brutality in place.

"With all that stuff, you're just a hunk of meat wondering about to be shot down or fed upon then shot down. I thought you've had learned that by now, when I saw you kill those things outside your house while you ran to the car. I thought you were smart enough to get rid of everyone with you, to leave them, to get rid of emotion…That was until you cried…

"You're weak…And you cry too much. You're not going to make it." Akuma said, wrenching her machete free from the beings face, and climbing to her feet.

Bryn swiped at her eyes one last time and bit the inside of her cheek. "That's where you're wrong Akuma."

"Hm?" Akuma asked, cocking her head to the side to look at Bryn.

The young woman whirled around on her heel and stared at Akuma, determination ablaze in those hazel eyes of hers. "I am going to survive, because I have a boy to raise, I made a promise when he was born that I'd make sure he grew up to be nice and strong, and in this world, it'll be hard, I know, but I never break a promise.

"I also promised Seth when I married him, that we'd be together no matter what. No flesh eating monsters are going to stop me. I'm going to keep moving until I fulfil those promises, my heart won't stop beating until then. I'm weak now, yes, but the road ahead and the one I've already driven across are going to make me all the more strong."

Akuma scoffed, turning away from Bryn, a small smile on her lips, unknown to both girls. "The words: promise and apocalypse just don't go together, they don't match up."

"Well, I'll force them to." Bryn said, and Akuma shook her head, leaving out the doors of the convenience store.

* * *

><p>The young adult stood in the room of the Whitelocks, her fingers drumming against the handle of her beloved machete. She had deep violet eyes, bubblegum pink thick, shoulder-length, wavy hair that was tied in twin tails with black-and-red ribbing, her bangs covering her forehead, with a fair skin tone. She had a black blazer, white shirt, black skirt, black and red boots with ribbons and black stockings, as well as a black-and-red check-marked ribbon on her neck.<p>

She sighed sadly, after realizing what situation they were all in, she had rushed over to help out her lovely 'sister' Bryn and her son, Christopher, but the two were gone without a single message, aside from the dead bodies on the front lawn, tire marks on the street, and the dead man in the kitchen.

Twirling her bubblegum pink hair on her index finger, the seventeen year old pressed the button to the answering machine. _"Hey Bryn, it's me, Seth. I just wanted to call to make sure that you and Christopher are alright…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys. Stay safe, and do whatever you must to keep you and our baby safe, please. Get help as well, I love you…I really, really love you."_ Seth Whitelock's voice spoke through the machine/

Just thinking that Seth wasn't with Bryn made the girl frown. She had indeed grown a soft spot for him due to her 'sister', because he made her happy, but also because if he hurt Bryn he'd never live to see the light of another day. "What were you thinking, leaving her alone?" The girl growled, tightening her grasp on the machete handle before loosening it. "Bryn, sis, here I come." She said with a tint of a loving smile on her lips.

_ I wonder where I should start searching…_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've redone this chapter to like, you know, make it better. I hope that you like, well, I'm off to write some more~ <strong>


	8. On The Streets

**06: On The Streets**

_"Get outta my Goddamn house." David White spoke, his eyes the absolute meaning of rage as they gaze upon Seth Whitelock. Seth had expected this reaction, it was the whole reason why he had gone against Bryn wanting to tell her oh-so-trusting parents about her pregnancy._

_"Dad, stop, it's not Seth's fault." Bryn tried to reason, but her mother, Chelsea White yanked her back, her arm squeezing her daughter's upper harm quite harshly. _

_"Like hell it isn't!" David spat, practically growling at his daughter's boyfriend. _

_Seth put his hands up to defend himself, but to most it look like surrender. He didn't want to provoke the man, because last he knew, from stories Bryn had told him, the man carried a shotgun in the house. And as far as Seth knew, protective father + boyfriend that just impregnated his daughter + shotgun = very upset daughter, father being arrested for murder and a very, _very _dead boyfriend on the living room floor. "Listen, I'm just leaving, there's no need for any violence, okay?" Seth asked._

_"This isn't fair, Seth doesn't need to leave!"_

_"Bryn, you keep your mouth shut until we get whatever that _thing _has planted inside of you, OUT." Chelsea said, giving her daughter a dark look, one that made Seth cringe. He knew that look all too well, it was the look of an angry and ashamed mother, he'd gotten that look out of his step-mother far too much for him not to know. _

_"I'm not getting an abortion!" Bryn cried, tears streaking down her cheeks, as she struggled against her mother's hold. _

_What's going to happen to the baby? That's the only thing that Seth could think about, he didn't want the baby to be gone. He'd felt pure joy when Bryn had walked over to him and told him that she was pregnant with his kid, he was so happy, the two of them bouncing around like kids that had just gotten an ice cream sandwich. He could imagine himself and Bryn, a baby boy or girl with them, smiling as they spoke the words: "Mama! Daddy!" But now he saw Bryn all alone, suffering, and possibly about to commit suicide from allowing their baby to be taken away before they had the chance to be born. _

_"Don't do that to Bryn, that's not fair to her!" Seth shouted, dropping his hands to his side, taking a daring step forward, towards the family. _

_"You keep the hell out of my daughter's life!" David glared. _

_"If you do that to Bryn, she'll blame herself forever, she'll hate herself for taking away a precious life that could've been in her own. I know Bryn, she's going to regret it so much that there won't be a Bryn any more, there won't be a Bryn to call my girlfriend or your beloved daughter anymore. So, if you'd just_―_" His words were interrupted by the sudden crack across his face, causing him to stumble backwards, crashing into an end table, a lamp shattering beneath him. _

_Bryn's father's fist was clenched, hate raging in his eyes. "I said, get outta my Goddamn house you motherfucking bastard!"_

_Seth bit his lip, he should've been used to it. After all, those were the same words his step-mother spouted after coming home drunk. "I'm going too."_

_"Bryn!" Her mother cried out in surprise when Bryn wrenched free. _

_"If Seth has to leave, then I am too! I'm not going to get rid of my baby! I'd rather be dead than be without Seth and our baby! That's right, I said it, OUR BABY!" Bryn cried, before dropping to her knees, throwing her arms around Seth and burying her face into the crook of her neck as she cried._

_Seth placed a hand on the curve of her back, the other on the back of her head. As he did so, he glanced up at her parents, the both of them had a true image of pain, confusion, anger, sadness, and hatred painted on their faces. But Seth knew what they were thinking about...The picture of Bryn crying, screaming at them with that hurt, broken look on her face...It would haunt them forever..._

"GODDAMMIT ALL!" Seth shouted as he kicked the front bumper of the small buggy, leaving black smudge marks on the once clean metal. He couldn't believe that the car had run out of gas, or even worse, he couldn't believe he completely forgot to fill up the tank that morning.

"Holy fucking shit man! Calm yourself." Zack said, smacking Seth on the back, causing the younger male to jump, losing his balance on one foot and fall flat on his ass on the ground.

"_Holy fucking shit_, is right! We're stuck in the middle of the darn road with not a single _living_ person in sight to help us out!"

"Will you two both calm down? We don't need any fights to break out, right now, we need each other more than ever. There are people out there, eating one another, we have no time to argue nor do we have any time to sit here and waste time on kicking the bumper of someone's wife's car." Lynn said, shooting an accusing look at Seth, who merely gaped at her.

"I can totally picture Bryn and Seth's confrontation about the car!" Zack laughed, before clearing his throat and speaking in a girly voice, that to Seth, sounded not even close to Bryn's, "_I'm glad you're okay Seth, but...Where's my car?"_ He coughed and used a voice meant to be Seth's, "_Well, you see honey, I got all pissed at it and kicked the front of it in"_ Zack then proceded to act like Bryn was choking the life out of Seth, dramatically falling to his knees, before pretending to die on the spot.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Ignore his stupidity."

"Stupidity, ignored then." Seth agreed, climbing to his feet to kick Zack in the side, and the elder man shot him a glare.

"I should hurt you for that, that actually hurt."

"I thought you were dead. Dead guys don't talk, and don't feel pain."

"Ha! They don't talk, but they surely must have a lot to complain about since they do moan quite a bunch." Zack sat up, laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're so funny, I have to force my laughter now." Seth said, and Lynn covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Zack shook his head in mock disbelief. "So, you can laugh at Mr. I'm-Too-Pissed-Off-To-Even-Laugh's jokes, but mine are just a sign of stupidity."

"Aw, you know I love you." Lynn patted his head, smiling.

"Ah-ha! I am more loved than you Seth!"

Seth scoffed. "Zack, if this car had gas in it, I'd start it up and run you down. Besides, we all know that Lynn loves Christopher more."

"Huh?" He looked to his lover questioningly, but she looked away with an innocent look.

"Did I ever say that~"

"Yep!" Seth called from the back of the buggy, popping the 'p'.

"Darn! Seth, your kid is stealing my future wife!"

"It's a Whitelock gift to steal women's hearts, sorry." Seth said with a smug grin on his face. In many ways, it was true, after all, Seth's father stole the hearts of two women, his step-mother and biological mother, Seth stole Bryn's heart, and Christopher, being too young to understand the meaning of love, stole everyone's hearts.

"Damn Whitelocks."

"Bryn's in that category."

"Excuse me, damn the Whitelock _men_."

"Love you too buddy." Seth said, his voice straining as he pressed his back against the trunk of the buggy, struggling to push the car forward.

He blocked out Lynn and Zack's laughter and voices, trying hard to focus on the task at hand: _Find and protect his family, Bryn and Christopher_. Seth closed his eyes and pushed harder, ignoring the aching pain in his back. "Seth! SETH!"

"WHAT?!" Seth practically growled at the one shouting his name.

The man looked to the sound, towards the woods, finding an image of Bryn, her arms cradling Christopher. _"What're you doing over there? You're going to hurt yourself doing that!"_

Seth merely opened his mouth, but nothing was said, he could only gape at the woman. _"Come on, let's go home, follow me."_ Bryn smiled, holding out a hand to Seth.

Immediately, he stopped his struggle to push the car forward and stumbled towards Bryn, in a daze. "SETH!"

"Hm?" The man slightly muttered, breaking his trance, only to find himself slipping off the edge of the road. "CRAP!" He shouted, as he lost his footing, rolling down the steep hill. Seth grunted in pain when his side was stabbed by a rock.

"SETH!" Lynn cried one last time, and Seth could hear the worried tone in his voice, a tone he hadn't heard in a while.

Everything went black when Seth's head came into contact with the trunk of a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a really hard time debating whether or not I should end it right here, but Panda-Chan said that cliff hangers really drive the audience insane, to which I totally freaked out about...I don't want you all to lose your sanity. But, sadly, I did stop it here, mostly because she begged me to, but it's more of her thing, right? Anyways, I'd have to give credit of the thoughts for this chapter to the song Fallout by Marianas Trench, you should look it up, it's a good song. Also, I'm aware this chapter is a little shorter than usual. <strong>

_**Review Replies**_

_**Mookiebear12: **_**Man, Mookie, you're so good at guessing games! Yep! It is D.T that sent her in! -gives you a hot fudge sundae and a $1,000 certificate- Congrats! Whew, thank goodness, hehehe, of course he is!**

_**SkylineArmy98:**_** Oh no, I haven't forgotten him yet, in fact, I was hoping to introduce him in the next chapter with Seth! :D**

_**enarmonios: Shank ya! Oh, don't worry about it, it's ok. Thanks so much, I'm glad that I do. Whew, I'm always worried about my action scenes, thank goodness they're cool! :D**_

_**Qyresh: **_**Yeah, I think this one is short as well, I blame PandaGurl13 though, she told me to stop there, and I look up to her so... HUH?! There is, OMG! I've gotta go fix that!**

_**Kiyumie:**_** Uwah! Thank you! Yep, so true Kiyu-Tan! I will! -salutes-**

_**Ghost132: **_**Thank you very much!**

_**JollyRancher . PrettyAnime: **_**Thanks! Aw, sorry that I got your hopes up, but thank goodness I built them back up, right? I'm doing a lot better, totally done with that flu...Just wish school would stop being a bother...**

_**Awesome D.T: **_**And my amazing D.T makes a fabulous return! Ah, and Callum knows Dainty well, thanks to being friends with Bryn. Yeah, I know, I guess Bryn kinda takes after me...I just don't have an enormously foul mouth. Really?! Ya think so D.T? It should be the signature quote for this fandom shouldn't it? Hm, I don't know, I guess we'll find out about Callum now won't we? Ah yes, Akuma, she does indeed piss off the audience, but don't worry, we shall all come to love her later on. Hahaha, YAY! Dainty-Chan! Don't worry D.T, she'll eventually find Bryn! Aw, you really think so? -blush- Jeez, all this flattery is gonna seriously get to me!**

_Special A/N: I know I'm kind of late with this, but I'd like to thank everyone for all the happy birthdays in the reviews. Also, for those that sent me PM's for happy holidays. I hope you all enjoyed yours. Thanks again!_

**See you next time! :D**


	9. Something To Fight For

**07: Something To Fight For**

A foot pressed to the side of the unconscious man's side, causing him to groan in both utter pain and exhaustion. Zack whistled softly, and shook his head as Lynn crouched down beside the young male. "Oh God, Zack, what if he's―"

"Lynn, he just groaned, he's obviously alive. The knucklehead's gonna be fine...Can't say the same for us though..." Zack trailed off, navy blue eyes flickering about their surroundings, ears trained on the soft moaning from the incoming undead. "C'mon, we've gotta get out of here before we wind up being dinner for those creeps."

"What about Seth?" Lynn questioned, carefully sliding her arms around Seth's limp form, attempting to place him in a sitting position, it was quite the struggle for the woman. "We c-can't just leave him here. I mean, look, it looks like it's gonna snow. And, Seth is our friend, we can't leave him. Bryn would be left alone to raise a son when this is over." Her light green eyes shimmered with tears at the thought of Bryn sitting alone in the middle of the night, a dead look in her eyes, a tiny Christopher tugging on her sleeve bugging to know if she's alright.

Zack frowned at the same image entering his own mind, but dropped into a low crouch, a finger to his lips with a smirk. "Whoever said we're leaving this stubborn Whitelock behind?"

Lynn's soft pink lips turned up into a smile, and she nodded, swiping at her eyes as Zack managed to pull Seth onto his back and stand on his feet. _We can't go back to the car...That damned thing won't start, and it would be too risky for us to go back and stay there overnight, no matter how quiet we'd be. It's the fucking apocalypse, there's bound to be desperate survivors freaking out on the first day, they'd literally kill for survival. _

"Hey..." Zack said softly, but loud enough to gather his beloved's attention, her eyes full of inquiry. "We're going to make it out alive, okay? I'll make sure of it."

She smiled gently and placed her hand on his cheek, before resting her forehead against his chest. "I know. We've just gotta keep thinking positive. Especially for him." Lynn shot a quick glance at Seth, whom muttered something in his sleep before wincing in pain.

The young man chuckled. "Heh, you're right about that. And, we've gotta take care of that wound on his noggin, the kid's gonna bleed out or something. Let's go."

Lynn nodded in agreement before Zack started down the steep slope, occasionally stopping by a tree to keep his balance and peering over his shoulder to make sure that his fiance was alright. As they slowly made their way down the hill, Zack tried to pinpoint their position, not geographically of course, but with the tragic events happening all around them.

He was struggling to believe that Marie―Seth's now ex-boss―suddenly had a heart attack of some kind, and died on the spot, only to try to take a huge chunk―may he add, a very huge fucking chunk― out of his best friend's neck. Then, after putting her down like some kind of animal, Seth had murdered another person with the same, how to put it...Behavior.

Sure, cannibalism isn't a rare thing, Zack knew that, after all look at Hannibal Lecter for instance, and he was pretty sure there were some other unnamed cannibal's throughout U.S history. However, this...This had to be different. These people were bleeding, missing parts of their _own_ body, they had _no_ control, and most of all, it wasn't just certain people deciding to out themselves and their cannibalistic ways, but a whole freaking town chewing each other apart.

This wasn't just your regular cannibal serial killer kind of thing. Zack couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew this was different...These people...They all acted like...Like..."Zombies."

"What?" Lynn asked, catching up to Zack whom had come to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the slope, to the side of another empty road...Well, not completely empty, if you count abandoned cars.

"These things, people, remember how Seth and I said maybe it was some kind of cannibal thing before the car stopped working?" He recalled, slowly turning to face Lynn and careful as to not drop Seth's still unconscious form on the cold ground.

Slowly, but surely Lynn nodded, pursing her lips. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying, that it can't be just something up with cannibals. These people are like zombies, no control, they don't care who they decide is their meal, and it's not just a couple people, it's more than just a lot." Zack exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, but quickly returned to supporting Seth's weight before he hit the ground, dead grass in the winter wasn't the softest cushion.

"Oh! I see what you mean!" Lynn bounced up and down, excitement on her lovely face, before it returned to neutral to depressed. "But that means, cops won't be able to help us and it's likely that this isn't just happening in Rivercreek, but across the globe."

"Crap." Zack spoke bluntly

"_Crap_, is right."

Zack blinked several times, staring confused at Lynn. Her lips never moved, yet someone spoke. "Did you just―?"

"Nuh-uh." Lynn shook her head.

A sigh. "Over here you two."

The two lovers cocked their heads to the side to peer over to the road, a figure standing in the middle of it. Dainty Trestorous stood in the middle of the abandoned road, violet eyes gazing upon the trio, her thick, shoulder length bubblegum pink hair tied into pigtails, her bangs falling upon her forehead, brushing against her fair skin. A black blazer, white shirt and black shirt, black and red boots decorated with ribbons and stockings, a black-and-red check-marked ribbon tied around her shirt collar was what she presently wore. She chewed something for a moment before pursing her lips and blowing a pink bubble of gum, and it popped before she resumed to chewing.

"Where's Bryn?" Dainty inquired, striding towards the group, although appearing innocent, Zack had heard enough about Dainty's dark side, that everyone―except Bryn―named "Insane".

"That's who we're looking for. Couldn't you tell by the dead body on my back?" Zack teased, although, it may not have been a slick move for the joker.

Dainty grabbed a fistful of Zack's shirt collar and tugged him close. "Seth Whitelock better still be alive and kicking, that better _not_ be his dead body on your back and just him taking a sweet little nap instead. Because if I find out he's not breathing and you're only dumping a corpse off with Bryn, she's going to be hurt, she's going to cry, and I will kill you for it."

_Scratch innocent, I guess. _Zack chuckled nervously in his thoughts. Lynn stepped forward, placing a caring hand on Dainty's. "We love and care for Bryn like family, we'd never allow her to hurt in such a way. Seth is in fact still alive, he took quite a fall and wound up unconscious with a knock to the head. We've been looking for a place to ten to his wounds to make sure it's not infected or he does bleed out and then he does die. Please, if you will, we'd be very grateful for your help."

_Thank God I'm gonna marry a peacekeeper. _Not that Zack didn't also keep the peace, although, he preferred to ease the tension building from stress and danger. Dainty nodded. "Alright. I found a few people along the way, and decided to help them out."

"Really? Who are they?" Zack asked, an interest sparking. Who wouldn't be interested in who they were supposed to entrust they're lives to?

"Isabella Fernandez, Nathan Aiken, Marisita Figueroa, Jasmine Wright, and Cain Chen."

"Whoa, that's more than just a few, don't you think?"

Dainty gave Zack a strange look. "I say a few because it's less than what can be compared to all those monsters out there. Besides, isn't it better to take in more people? The better chances of survival."

"She's right Zack."

"...Not always...You never know who'll stab you in the back...And then it gets worse 'cause we're most likely close to extinction."

No one responded to Zack's statement.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD! Vincent!" Bryn squealed as she tackled the elder man in a death hug, and he chuckled softly, twirling her around before setting her back on her feet.<p>

Vincent Woods was a thirty year old male with a pale complexion with kind brown eyes, and curly, unruly black hair that stopped at his neck. He wore a pair of dark brown trousers with a blue zone, a blue and white t-shirt underneath a sleeveless grey jacket and dark brown boots. "Wow, look at you Bryn, you've grown since the last time I saw you." He said.

In fact it was true, the last time Vincent had seen Bryn was almost nine months ago when the teenager nervously sat in the waiting room, tears brimming in her eyes, wincing with each call of a name. Eventually, he sat down next to her and engaged in a conversation, it wasn't even an hour before he'd learned that Bryn and Seth was the young couple that he'd wife had told him about through gossips she'd heard. Although, he was glad that he could calm Bryn down before she stood to leave for her check up.

"How's the wife? Where's the little guy, Dean?" Bryn questioned, eager to see the small Woods' child.

A sad look crossed Vincent's face. "Eline...They got her...And I'm worried sick about Dylan...Dean's twin, my son."

"I'm sorry...I don't know where Seth is either...The last I've heard from him, he was screaming into the phone, screaming for Lynn and Zack to look out, then the call ended." Vincent pulled Bryn into a comforting hug.

"Bryn, Seth is alive, I know he's gotta be." Diana said, rocking back on her heels slightly, her hands enveloping those of her tiny twins' hands, Damia and James.

Callum nodded in agreement. "Bryn, Diana's right. Seth's hardheaded―sometimes annoying―but he's smart, and tough. Not to mention he's got help from Zack and Lynn, they're not going to let him drive himself insane in this he―place." The young man reworded his sentence, careful not to use profanity around little Iris.

"Pft, what's up with you guys and all this mushy _crap. _Is the old man gonna let us in the house or what?" Akuma questioned, crossing her arms over her chest, Killer shaking his head and turning to bite an itch on his back in response.

"Akuma!" Bryn scolded in a hushed tone, pulling out of the hug and glaring at the young teen, who shrugged off the weak scolding and looked off in the distance. "I'm so sorry about that Vincent, we've been through a hard day, and we'd really appreciate it if―"

"Of course you can all come in." Vincent quickly cut her off, and when she opened her mouth to thank him, he waved it away. "It's fine really, the least I can do for friends. Besides, Dean would be happy to see you."

Christopher sneezed softly, jerking against Iris's form, opening his eyes slowly. His face scrunched up in upset and he looked as if he were to cry. Quickly, the group was ushered into Vincent's home and Bryn took the infant into her arms singing softly, "_Hush little baby, don't say a word...Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..._" she continued to sing to comfort her child in her arms.

"How the hell can she manage to stay so fucking calm in this hellhole?" Akuma inquired to Diana later, as the two of them sat in the guest bedroom, watching as Bryn bathed Christopher as he gave soft whines. _Kid's pretty smart for a mindless infant that doesn't know any better...It's as if he can sense that if he cries or isn't tough, his beloved mother will be a goner..._

Diana smiled gently, as she caressed James' head, as he curled up closer to Damia who slept soundly already. "I'm not even going to comment on that foul mouth of yours. After all, how can I blame you? From the way you act, I'm guessing you had less than a fair childhood, and you hate Bryn and anyone else that's happy." Akuma pressed her lips into a firm line, and rested her chin on her knees, staring as Bryn lifted Christopher out of the tub, wrapping him in a warm towel and giving his nose a gentle kiss. "However, an answer to your question, Bryn isn't calm."

The red head's eyes widened quite a bit as she recalled how Bryn reacted when that monster attacked her at the gas station. Bryn wasn't calm, she was freaking out, not only because she killed someone..something, but because she, Akuma was being attacked. _Fear...That's what was in her eyes..._ "Bryn only pretends to be calm around us all because she knows that things are hard for us all. She's especially careful with you...Because when she sees you, she sees Seth...And don't get me wrong, you're most definitely _not_ a man or boy, but your attitude towards the world and everyone in it reminds her of the way he did.

"Maybe you don't see it, maybe she's never told you, but that's what she sees. And she wants to protect you Akuma. Bryn has been through a lot, maybe completely different from your situation, but she's been hurt too. With strict parents that forced her to be a goody-two-shoes, being deemed as a whore and a slut for getting pregnant before she ever finished high school, and fighting to keep herself and her family alive. Most likely more than that..."

Akuma blinked back tears that threatened to spill. She always assumed that Bryn was just like everyone else, pretending to care, pretending to be a savior and hero, when in reality she was just a backstabber that enjoyed watching other's suffer. After all, everyone saw her as a monster, students, teachers, parents, and everyone else. After all, she was named "Akuma", "demon" in Japanese.

"All done~" Bryn cooed to a giggling Christopher, dressed in a baby blue onesie, decorated with red and dark blue trucks, his little curls dripped slightly as Bryn gently dried them with a towel.

_Could she be...? No...Not possible, she's too young to be my real mother..._

"I'm taking a bath next..."Akuma muttered, sliding off the mattress and entering the bathroom, shocked by the size, it looked so much smaller from the outside.

A pair of hands settled gently on Akuma's shoulders, causing her heart to jump start. Bryn leaned forward, light brown locks falling over her shoulder, a smile on her face. "You look kind of surprised Akuma."

"Typical, a―" Akuma's lips froze, could she call Bryn "bitch" anymore? She shook her head mentally. "Never mind."

Bryn wrapped Akuma into a hug, causing the younger female to stiffen her stance. "I'm glad you're okay...After I killed that thing attacking you, all I could think was _'thank you God for not taking Akuma away'_. Yes, you're a stubborn kid, but I―"

Akuma wrapped her arms around Bryn and the elder woman fell silent. "Shaddup...You're annoying me..."Akuma muttered, burying her face in Bryn's shoulder to hide her tears.

Bryn smiled softly as she shut the bathroom door, knowing very well that Akuma would not appreciate everyone watching her feel 'weak'. _Thank you God...Without you bringing these people, friends, family, children, into my life, I'd have nothing to fight for...And I'd have been gone..._Bryn thought as Akuma's form shuddered with silent cries racking up and down her spine. "We won't speak of this ever again..."Akuma croaked when she finished crying.

"Haha, I guess we won't." Bryn nodded in understanding, smiling at the young girl.

* * *

><p><em>AN :: Sorry guys for taking FOREVER to update one of my fanfics. ;~; I've been busy with school, state testing, and I was outta town during spring break, went to Texas to visit my aunt and cousins =_= My eldest cousin questioned me about boys, like HECKS TO THE NO, I tried avoiding him. Unfortunately, I forgot that we had to eat dinner as a family (|||-_-) That was a fail. _

**_Review Replies_**

xXDarkHeartXx :: Goodness gracious woman! How many times must you change that Godforsaken name of yours? And Yep, it was aaaaalll your fault, just joking, I tease XP. Anyways, thank you Dark-Tan

SeraphimLilith :: Whoa, another name change? You're gone for a couple weeks and everyone's new people?! I'm joking, don't take it seriously darlin'. Haha, almost completely forgot about that anime ;) Thanks for reminding me, one more anime to add to my list. And nuuuu, you're not a dunce, you're amazing!

enarmonios :: Tell me about it? Seriously Bryn's dad? Who do you think you are? ...wait...dammit, I created your personality -facepalm- Dammit.

KiokiSorunu :: Haha, glad I could make you laugh. And yeah, I can see those things happening ;~; I just wrote what came to mind.

Awesome D.T :: YAS! I hate them too ;~; Sadly I created them, darn my imagination at times. Yep, Zack loves you too, he blows kisses to his darling fans ( i think o.O) And don't worry D.T! Sethy-Wethy got the help he needed! He's gonna live *shakes you* It's gonna be ok!


	10. UPDATE

Hey everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me?

Anyways, I'm very sorry for being gone so long and even more so for the fact that this is not an actual chapter. I was just letting you know I'm still very much alive, as well as working on my writings.

I'm going back and re-doing my chapters. And so far, I have only redone Chapter 1 of _**Keep Moving Forward**_. I do hope you'll read it, and for those of you who have already reviewed on Chapter 1, please either review your thoughts on this update or just merely PM me.

Just to let you know, I will be finished my HOTD SYOC's in a certain order. Once finished, I will be starting "The Dead, The Power, and The Brothers". The original author has requested for me to take over a while ago, and I regret not getting to it sooner. So, here is how things will go.

**1. Keep Moving Forward:**The story of Bryn, Seth, Christopher and all your lovely OC's will be finished first. I will start updating hopefully once or twice a month until after May 20th. Update frequency after that date is TBA.

**2. Dead High:**My first SYOC remake will be the second to be finished. I apologize greatly for that, but I need time to get back into the swing of things before I continue what seems to be everyone's favorite. I don't want to disappoint.

**3. The Underground:**Being created last, it will be finished last. Also since it has the least amount of chapters and I feel it must be worked on a bit more, I will be taking my time with this one. Also, I am thinking of actually closing the OC entries, even though there will be character deaths.

**4. The Dead, The Power, and The Brothers:**The title will remain the same, however there will be changes to characters. I find no problem with the original, but I do indeed have my own writing style, different from the original author's. This will be started a bit after _The Underground_ is finished for the fact I will need time to get into this.

Thanks. *bows* And again, I'm sorry that this wasn't a new update.


End file.
